


every moment my eyes are on you

by kingkylo



Series: i'll keep my lips on you if you keep your eyes on me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Admirer, johnny loves ten, johnten, kinda not really, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkylo/pseuds/kingkylo
Summary: if ten was a work of art, johnny was that one person who just couldn't get enough.





	every moment my eyes are on you

**Author's Note:**

> i was in my teelings (ten feelings) so this is what happened. enjoy <3

johnny loved watching ten.

he loved lying across the floor of the practice room or sitting against the mirror, eyes tracing every step ten made as he danced. he loved the way his eyes would narrow in concentration, the gentle tap of his foot as he waited for the proper beat. how his cheeks would flush a pretty pink and his hair would plaster against his forehead. he loved the way he’d twirl, arms raising above his head gracefully and johnny was able to see a small sliver of his stomach. he’d watch as tens thigh muscles and strong arms flexed, strained from the continuous exercise. he loved to watch ten tip his head back and drink water, throat moving as he swallowed and sweat dripping down his skin.

as much as he loved how ten looked after dancing for hours straight, he’d never get over the way his stomach flipped each time ten would emerge from the shower. hair damp and messy, skin tinged red from the hot water. he looked so fresh and clean and it would tug on johnny’s heartstrings when he’dlower himself onto johnny’s bed and curl beneath the covers. ten smelled soft yet sharp, sweet and loving, johnny could never describe it. he’d just take him into his arms and hold him against his chest, smiling as ten’s breathing evened out.

he loved when he woke up early in the morning and was able to catch the sun rising, as it so kindly lit up johnny’s room. the rays hit ten softly, framing him in gold and enchanting the radiant glow he always held. ten’s body was warm against his, legs tangled and hands gently curled against his chest.

sometimes when he came back from the bathroom, ten was spread out on the bed, slowly waking up and stretching like a cat. his eyes would open slowly and he’d look at johnny deeply, a quiet smile playing his lips. johnny would stand there staring at him, taking in all he could before their busy schedule started and they’d be pulled apart for hours on end, maybe days. maybe ten would close his eyes and bask in the intense gaze johnny fixed on him, or sometimes he’d scrunch his nose up and beckon johnny to join him back in bed. johnny could never say no to that and they’d be in each other arms by the next minute. he’d press soft kisses to the top of ten’s head, across his cheeks and below his jaw, eliciting a sleepy giggle from ten. some days they’d cut it close, lying there up until 5 minutes before they had to leave, sacrificing their first meal of the day to stay in each other’s company.

but on days when they wouldn’t, johnny loved watching ten bustle around the kitchen, looking for his favorite cup or the specific cereal he craved every morning. he’d make a pleased noise or a little ‘aha!’ when he found it, throwing a happy smile over his shoulder at johnny. johnny was shameless when it came to watching ten and ten knew it, getting flustered every time he caught his stare. it filled johnny’s insides with honey and he could never resist from rounding the counter and kissing ten, fingers resting in the loops of his jeans.

johnny loved the face that ten made whenever they pulled apart; pleased and slack, like he was basking in the sun. it’d make johnny weak for more and he’d have to resist from covering every inch of ten in kisses until he was a giggling, or sometimes begging mess. most of the time they’d refrain and eat their breakfast in silence, fingers interlocked between their seated bodies, hearing the other members wake up and stumble around the dorm. but every once in a while, they’d have a free day and johnny would slide his fingers underneath ten’s shirt, pressing his hands against the soft dip of his hipbones. he’d feel his heartbeat thumping against his chest and stomach drop in excitement when ten would look up at him underneath his long lashes and sink his teeth into his lower lip, a playful smile lifting the corners.

it was clear johnny had trouble resisting ten, anyone could tell but johnny was never embarrassed about it. everything about ten made his heart flutter and skin burn, to the way he danced like nobody was watching to the little whimpers he’d make as johnny’s hands danced across his skin. he loved watching the expressions of pleasure ten wore, how his eyes would roll back into the back of his head and how his swollen lips would fall open.

he loved watching ten’sstomach muscles tense and back arch, all because of the way johnny would crook and twist his fingers. he’d ghost his lips over the inside of ten’s trembling thighs, spine tingling at the constant string of high pitched whines and moans ten let out. he loved looking at ten’s long fingers clench the bedsheets and loved holding his waist down as he desperately moved his hips upward. he loved hovering over ten and kissing him open mouthed and hot, loved watching how his face twisted in pleasure as he tensed around him. ten would curl his fingers into johnny’s hair and pull, causing him to rumble out a deep groan, that stretched out as those same fingers would scratch lightly down johnny’s back.

he loved the feeling that pooled around his waist as his hand slipped between the two of him and wrapped a fist around ten until the noises he made were so constant johnny was afraid he wasn’t breathing. but his eyes never strayed from ten’s face as he whispered for ten to come for him, never stopped rolling his hips until the both of them were finished, their labored breaths and creaking bed filling the air as they settled down. the room was always hot and the air thick after, the bed sheets sticking to their skin but they never cared.

johnny especially loved the glow ten gave off after sex, eyes still blown wide and dark, hair messy and marks littered along his chest and waist. he’d run his fingers through the soft strands, smiling as ten pressed his tired body against his and kissed his collarbone lightly. often, they’d stay wrapped around each other until their stomachs rumbled and they’d make their way into the kitchen, ten dressed in johnny’s sweater and sliding around the floor in his socks, giggling as he’d bump into the fridge.

but there were times that johnny wouldn’t even be able to watch ten.

ten would be frustrated and lock himself away in the practice room, working himself until his bones ached and feet were blistered. he’d spend 20 minutes in the shower, hoping to scrub the dirt and sweat and anger off of himself and disappear into his room, oblivious to the concern johnny was harboring. johnny would give him time, knowing how ten would close in on himself when he was upset, not wanting to burden others with his problems, knowing that pushing him would only make it worse. because sooner or later, he’d wake up in the middle of the night with a sleepy ten crawling into his bed and wrapping his arms around johnny’s waist.

he’d press a kiss to his forehead and tell him he’d always be there for him. he’d let his fingers travel down to ten’s shoulders and back, pressing and hoping to rub out the knots of tension in the muscles. ten would sigh with contentment and they’d fall asleep with their hands under each other’s shirts, groveling for the warmth the other gave off. johnny loved watching ten, memorizing each groove of his body and part of his face, his beauty etched deep in his brain.

although maybe he’d never admit that ten takes up nearly every thought of his, if someone asked if he loved him, johnny would say yes, with no hesitation or second thoughts.

johnny was undoubtedly and breathlessly in love with ten.

**Author's Note:**

> next part is from tens pov, if you can even count it as that. it will be posted soon!!


End file.
